1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a female connector that is easy to be engaged with a male connector.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional connector includes a male conductor 14 and a female conductor. The female connector includes a connector insulator 10 and a plurality of terminal modules 12 inserted into the connector insulator 10. The connector insulator 10 has a plurality of L-shaped grounding terminal openings 10a and signal terminal openings 10b adjacent to the L-shaped grounding terminal openings 10a. The male connector 14 includes a plurality of L-shaped grounding terminal 14a corresponding to the grounding terminal openings 10a and a plurality of post-shaped signal terminals 14b corresponding to the signal terminal openings 10b. When the male connector 14 is engaged with the female connector, the grounding terminals 14a and the signal terminals 14b are inserted into the grounding terminal openings 10a and the signal terminal openings 10b, respectively. Therefore, the grounding terminals 14a and the signal terminals 14b are electrically connected with grounding pins 12c and signal pins 12b of the terminal modules 12, respectively.
FIGS. 3A and 3B are schematic views showing a process for manufacturing the conventional signal pins 12b. As shown in FIG. 3A, the signal pins 12b are cut off from a metal sheet 1 along dashed lines. The space 3d between the dashed lines 3a and 3b is the space of the fork-shaped signal pin 12b to receive the signal terminal 14b. However, when the metal sheet 1 is cut along the dashed lines 3a and 3b, the cut edges of the signal pins 12b are rough. The rough cut edges results in friction when the signal terminals 14b glides in the space 3d of the signal pins 12b. It makes the male connector 14 can not be smoothly engaged with the female connector. FIG. 3B is an enlarged view of area 5 in FIG. 3A. Another aspect of the problem is that the signal pin 12b has curved contact portions 3c at ends thereof to clip the signal terminals 14b. Although cutting the metal sheet 1 does not need a high precision manufacturing process, cutting the signal pins 12b with the curved contact portions 3c still needs improvement.